The Fire Within (An Original FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: Born with an impossible power, Jordan is taught to tame his gift to control fire. Although deemed difficult, he learns, and soon gets tired of living in a bare, white hospital for the first 14 years of his life. So he goes adventuring. And it turns out to be the worst mistake of his life.


******Prologue**

_"But you must!"_

"We can't; you know that, Nurse Samantha." A stern voice broke into the lady's soft one. "He's just a baby."

"But he killed his _mother_ with that… that… _curse_!" She shrieked in terror.

"Nurse Samantha, if you keep pestering me about this you will be off the job for a year." The man directed, annoyance dripping from his words. "I shall not be killing this baby—he has a special _gift_—not curse—that has come only once so far in our lifetime. If we raise him, he could grow to be trained in the army and use his powers for good, not bad."

"You've seen what that baby can do!" Nurse Samantha spat angrily. "His powers will do nothing but trouble—"

She was cut off by the shriek of a startled baby—a newborn boy. Another nurse burst into the room, this one with hair the color of the twilight, with a little newborn in her hands. But instead of holding him like a normal nurse with a normal baby, she held him with her hands underneath his armpits—obviously uncomfortable, considering how the baby was fidgeting and wailing in terror. She also stuck the baby out as far as she could from her body, stiffening her arms as if the baby was to attack her any minute. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Doctor Jones. But, uh, he started wailing and I can get him to be quiet. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do." Doctor Jones retorted, snatching the baby angrily away from the startled nurse and cradled the baby, shushing him quietly to calm him. "Cradle him, make him feel comfortable. Don't shun him like he's done something wrong."

"But he _has_ done something wrong." Nurse Samantha argued back.

"He's just a baby!" Doctor Jones barked, sending both nurses a step back. "You two need to get your game face on and start acting like real nurses. Look at this baby! He didn't have the power to control it when he was born! He was obviously afraid—like most babies are at birth—and just reacted with his natural, though strange, instincts. Although he hasn't opened his eyes just yet, he knows that you two are treating the other babies in the nursery far better than he is, mainly because all the human contact he receives every _day_ is the slight touch of a soft, warm hand as he's handed his milk. You don't even help him! He's had to learn all by himself how to handle the milk and drink it properly, I've watched. So both of you, step up a bit and actually _care_ for this little boy! Instead of losing his mother, he probably feels like he's lost a whole _hospital_ of mothers, because all the nurses in this hospital act the same to him, as if he's a monster!"

Both nurses stared at him with wide eyes. They've never seen Doctor Jones _this_ angry—he's really passionate about this. _Probably because this baby is really powerful_, they both thought with a start, staring at each other, then Doctor Jones, and then the baby. He no longer screamed out loud, but fat tears still rolled down his bright-red cheeks, and his eyes were squeezed shut in pure terror. Just at that moment, another lady burst into the room, her holly green eyes stretched wide with worry and her red hair flying behind her as she ran up to the doctor, staring down at the baby.

"Is he okay?" She demanded hoarsely, as if she had been crying for hours. "Can I hold him?"

This lady was named Amber Hollinsworth. She was the wife of the lady who died giving birth—the little boy's other mother, Stephanie Hollinsworth. Amber was a nice lady, had a slim body with long, ginger hair and beautiful green eyes. She was only 25 when she and Stephanie were married, and just 27 when Stephanie announced that she was going to the sperm bank, because she wanted Amber and her to raise a child together. Amber automatically agreed, her eyes stretching comically wide as she nodded her head quickly, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek and wishing her good luck as she left for the most local sperm bank in town, hoping that she chose a beautiful one.

And indeed she did. Although her little boy looked nothing like her—dark brown hair with not-yet-known eye color—he looked immensely like his mother, who was a caramel-haired woman with dark brown eyes. Something happened wrong with the transition, and during birth his apparent power colored his hair completely, and gave him something else extremely strange, besides his power, of course. Dark red highlights streaked through his beautiful hair, giving him a weird vibe. A good one, but still… unnatural.

The baby cried out at his mother's voice and immediately stretched out towards her, tiny pink mouth stretched wide with realization and need. Amber's smile began as the doctor smiled back, and handed the baby to her. As she reached her shaky, tan hands towards the tiny, pale ones, the other nurse, Nurse Jessica, suddenly swooped forward, much like an eagle attacking its prey, and grabbed the baby out of Amber's near-grip. Holding the baby tightly, he screamed and thrashed around. Stepping away from Amber, Nurse Jessica refused to give the baby to his rightful mother. "No! Don't do this, Doctor Jones. She could get killed, just like his _other_ mother!"

"Nurse Jessica, give Ms. Hollinsworth her baby right now!" Doctor Jones roared angrily, lunging forward just as Amber did, screaming hysterically,

"Give me my little baby boy!"

Nurse Jessica yelled out in shock as Doctor Jones pinned her to the wall as Amber snatched back the baby, shushing him gently as she cuddled him, trying to get his louder-than-ever wails to become _less_ louder-than-ever; if that's even possible.

The door was smashed open once more by 3 security guards, all marching in and picking up Nurse Jessica as Doctor Jones called them.

"Jessica Wilkerson, you are officially fired and charged with a fine of $500 for attacking and nearly _stealing_ an innocent, newborn baby boy." One of the guards said in a muffled voice, holding up his guard badge as the others did the same and picked Nurse Jessica back up by her arms, much like how she had done to the baby boy, and dragged her out harshly, with her screaming in her path,

"I did nothing wrong! I was protecting the woman! Do you hear me?! I'm innocent! I've done nothing but protect! Protect a mother! Let me go! Get me a lawyer! _Get me my lawyer_!"

"Shh, shh," Amber started, cooing gently to her little baby as he continued to stifle his cries in her chest, which was starting to get drenched. "_C'est bien petit. Pas plus de larmes._" Since Stephanie was born French, she taught Amber French on her begging command. This apparently calmed her son down a bit more, and Amber smiled at what she had said in her wife's native language: _It's okay, little one. No more tears._

Said boy was now crying silently into his mother's shoulder, fidgeting from time to time as his current crying spot got too wet to properly cry into.

"Are you okay, _mon ange_?" _My angel_. She smiled again, kissing her baby's forehead gently as Doctor Jones came to her side again, stroking the baby's head nicely.

"He's a beautiful baby boy, and he's welcome to stay here until he's old enough to go to Middle School, because, frankly, we can't homeschool him at that age as well _and_ your insurance pays off at the beginning of 7th grade, so, yeah." Doctor Jones whispered, kissing the baby's head gently. "You can also visit him whenever you want. Considering not many people like to be around him, he'll probably _love_ whatever you can give him. Each time you come you can also breast-feed him until he's old enough, because he doesn't seem to like the milk-formula we give him now—he always spits it up about half-an-hour afterwards."

"Oh, poor _ange_," Amber cooed, cuddling her near-asleep baby boy against her chest. "It'll all be alright, _ma petite fleur_. I'll always be here for you." _My little flower_.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Doctor Jones inquired, looking extremely curious now.

"Oh, we both agreed that Stephanie would decide the name if it was a girl, and I would decide if it was a boy." Amber sighed, looking suddenly lost without her lover beside her, caring for this baby alongside her. "Stephanie loved the name Jordan, it was her passed-away mother's name. So… I'll name him… Jordan Jackson, or J.J. for short. Jackson for the name that I was preparing…"

"It's okay, she's always watching you." Doctor Jones whispered as Amber's eyes started to overfill with strongly held-back emotions. "I'll give you two a moment."

The minute the doctor left the room, Amber collapsed beside the giant window, the windowsill touching the ground, like in old-time castles. As the lost woman laid against the cold windowsill, Jordan shifted in her arms, staring up at her with closed eyes, opening his mouth like a fish, as if trying to say something. "Oh, my poor, poor _ange_," Amber cooed, kissing his nose gently. "Even though your other dear mother isn't here with you anymore, I'll love you enough for the both of us." Amber felt he was a bit hotter, and as she glanced down at Jordan; his hands started to heat up immensely, and with a rush of panic she realized what was happening. But before she could react decently, he cooled back down and settled against her belly again, still staring up at her. He then looked at the window with closed eyes, biting his tiny, pink lips, as if trying to do something difficult.

Amber gasped as he opened his eyes wide, stretching them and facing towards her with curiosity. Jordan had dark scarlet eyes, completely different from Amber's holly green and Stephanie's dark brown. In fact, they were strange. They were… different. Inhuman. Amber liked that. She liked that her baby was different out of all the babies in the hospital. And she wanted it to stay that way.

"You're beautiful, _ma petite fleur_." Amber whispered lovingly, kissing his cheek and giggling as he rested his head in between her two breasts, breathing in his mother's scent. Tears fell from Amber's eyes silently, dotting her freckled cheeks, as she stared up at the swollen moon, thinking about the timing currently.

_A baby born on the twelfth of December, in 2012, at 12:12. Talk about absurd timing._


End file.
